The project explores some of the hypotheses from coercion theory as it applies to family interaction sequences. Families of coercive children are observed in the home. Analyses of sequential dependencies identifies events which control deviant child behavior. These events are then manipulated in the natural setting in ABBA reversal design to establish the causal status of the events. Studies are also carried out to analyze variables relating to escalation in intensity of aversive events employed by family members. An additional set of studies explores the "reinforcement trap." Here the family member behaves in a fashion designed to maximize short term gains (relief from aversives). At the same time there is an increase in the likelihood of future attacks upon him.